


I Blame Eric

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Just Like Life by kerithwyn and by all those Haven interviews where Eric flirts with Lucas. Particularly this one: <a href="www.youtube.com/watch?v=skKHaIR_M00">www.youtube.com/watch?v=skKHaIR_M00</a> (in which Eric talks about his idea for a Trouble that leads to Duke and Nathan making out, and Eric's comment about how his girlfriend wouldn’t mind all the flirting because she’d love to see the the two of them together anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Blame Eric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Like Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964277) by [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn). 



> RPF Disclaimer: This is a reflection of my Haven obsession only, and not intended to say anything about the actors themselves. Besides watching them in Haven and in interviews talking about Haven I really don’t know anything about them or their lives and this is in no way meant to imply that this actually happened. It's just the contents of my head. If I thought it was real, I wouldn't need to write it. 
> 
> I don’t know if there’s any truth to Eric’s comment in that video about his girlfriend (although, clearly it’s very believable because after all, she’s only human), and rather than go looking for what she’s actually called, I just picked a random name for that character in this; so she is really not related to any actual person here.

May 2016

London ExCel Centre

MCM Comic Con

MYM Buzz Stage

4PM: Haven Forever

 

The hangar-like space was full of stalls and even more full of people. In a small clearing somewhere near the middle, three cameramen checked their equipment and a presenter sat on an armchair as she read through the notes on her clipboard. It was nearly time for the next segment: the stars of Haven.

Emily Rose, Lucas Bryant and Eric Balfour walked through the crowd to the sofa across from her. “I’m sorry it’s only small, I know there isn’t much room for three,” the presenter said as Emily sat down.

“We’ll be fine,” said Eric, sitting next to Emily and moving up closer to her. There was just enough room for Lucas to join them. “Good thing we get on,” he muttered under his breath as he sat down.

 

There was a different feel to these interviews now that the series had ended, but they spoke mostly about the final season; different filming locations, what was the last day like. It was great to see so many people still interested in hearing about a series when there wasn’t going to be any more episodes.

 

“So, were there any relationships in the show you’d have like to have explored more? Any opportunities that were missed?” the presenter asked.

Eric grinned at her - dream question - and grabbed the mic from Emily.

“I wouldn’t say missed opportunities exactly, because I think the writers did a fantastic job with the whole thing and all of the relationships as they were contributed to an amazing series finale. But, clearly, we could have made more of the Duke and Nathan ‘bromance’,” he said, his tone of voice expressing some impatience with that word as he reached his free hand around behind Lucas’s shoulders. “I thought we should see those two kiss and I wanted to see some kind of Trouble that would make that happen.”

“What like some kind of Valentine’s Day thing?” wondered Lucas.

“Sure. Or they’re stuck somewhere waiting a Trouble out and they get really drunk because they’re annoyed and arguing and then - bam! - they’re kissing instead.”

“I think Mara would liked to have seen that,” offered Emily.

“Right,” said Lucas. “It could have been part of her diabolical plan to mess with Duke’s head; give him a Trouble that pushed you and me - or Duke and Nathan - together.”

“We can bring you and me closer together if you like,” said Eric, leaning even closer to Lucas as he put his hand on his shoulder.

The presenter laughed, “I think there were a lot of fans rooting for that to happen; for the other side of the love triangle to get filled in.”

“Oh, I was right there with them,” said Eric.

“It is a bit late now,” observed Lucas.

“So have you got your next projects lined up? Will we see you on screen together again?”

 

The hotel was basically next door to the Comic Con venue, and the bar was busy with fans and guests from the day. They got recognised, but left well enough alone as they found a table for four, and sat down for a few drinks with Eric’s girlfriend, newly arrived from LA.

 

“So, did you get the same old questions you’ve all heard before, or any interesting ones?” Gina asked.

“Yeah, some interesting conversations; it’s always fun,” said Eric.

“You’re just happy because you got handed the perfect question to let you talk about your favourite topic,” observed Emily.

“Oh come on,” he objected. “‘Any relationships you’d have like to explore further?’ She was totally asking us to talk about Duke and Nathan.”

“Why talk about anything else?” joked Lucas. “I suppose it is the only real mystery left now, so maybe it’s an inevitable question. But the thing is, it might seem like a ‘missed opportunity’ or whatever, but the whole thing only worked because it wasn’t actually done. It would have been really hard to set something romantic up in a way that didn’t fundamentally alter their relationship and the whole dynamic between them. The nods towards it were only interesting because it clearly wasn’t going to happen. Unless, I guess maybe there could have been some kind of alternative reality thing, or dream sequence or something, but …”

“Dream sequence! Genius!” agreed Eric.

“Who’s dream would it have been though?” wondered Lucas. “I mean I know Nathan had some … interesting dreams, but I think that might have been a little too much.”

“Not if there were a Trouble involved,” suggested Eric.

“That’s a pretty specific Trouble, really,” Emily pointed out.

“Surely it wouldn’t have been that hard to find someone in Haven who would be happy to have a dream about Nathan and Duke making out,” suggested Gina.

“Audrey probably wouldn’t have minded,” suggested Emily. “You know, in the final episodes when they were talking about Duke as a vampire version of himself, it made me think of Buffy, with Angel,” as she points to Lucas, “and Spike,” pointing to Eric. “And now I’m remembering when those two are fighting with each other all the time and Buffy has this comment about putting them in a room and letting them wrestle it out and then she adds ‘there could be oil of some kind’ - I think Audrey would get that.”

“So Mara’s up for it and now Audrey ... are we still talking about your characters here, Emily, or you?” asked Eric, but she just shook her head at him.

“It wouldn’t have worked in any case,” said Lucas. “They were only going to push the whole ‘Nuke’ thing so far, that was the point of it.”

“Unlike Eric, who is still pushing it every chance he gets,” observed Emily.

“The fans would have loved it,” said Eric, unfazed.

“The fans do love it; in the show and you falling over Lucas in interviews too. He really is shameless,” she said to Gina, “I don’t know how you put up with him.”

“Oh, watching Eric drape himself over Lucas would really not be a hardship, believe me. Look at them, they’re beautiful together. I’m not going to complain.”

“She encourages it,” said Eric.

“Like you need any encouragement,” she replied. “Anyway, it’s the fans that encourage it, because you know they would go crazy, either way. For Duke and Nathan, or for Eric and Lucas.”

“Either sound like fun to me,” said Eric as he leans across to kiss Lucas on the cheek. Lucas turned to him and opened his mouth to reply, but Eric was there with a kiss instead and everyone at the table was a little surprised when Lucas kissed him back.

 

A low murmur spread through some of the surrounding tables as the people who knew who they were noticed what was going on. Phones came out and people turned to watch; Eric had an hand on Lucas’s arm and the other on his shoulder, but they were just kissing; mouths and tongues falling over each other, slow, relaxed, comfortable. Or so it looked anyway, Emily wondered how much of it was acting. She didn’t complain though - either for the view or the extra publicity those photos and videos would give to Haven when they went online. She glanced over at Gina, but she was lost in the view, which was fair enough; if they were just acting, it was pretty convincing.

There were more and more camera phones pointed at them and more and more flashes going off until the boys noticed and turned to the crowd. “Hi folks,” said Eric with a wave. Lucas just turned around to finish his drink. Emily watched him, wondering if that flush across his face was the result of embarrassment or excitement. Well, he doesn’t embarrass easily, she thought.

“You’ve made a bit of a spectacle of yourselves,” she noted.

“Hmmm, perhaps we should get out of here,” said Eric and the murmur followed them along the crowd as they went.

In the lift up to their rooms, Emily started to say that if they’d planned that as a publicity stunt, they should have done it years ago. But they weren’t listening. Eric stood close enough to him that Lucas needed only shift forward slightly to return the kiss and by the time the door opened to their floor they were pressed together, hands in each other’s hair.

She stopped at the door to her room and watched them walk on to Eric’s. He kept one hand on Lucas as he opened the door, before pulling his co-star and his girlfriend inside with a grin. Emily felt both obscurely annoyed at how quickly they forgot she was even there, and intensely relieved by it at the same time.

 

As she locked her door behind her she thought again about their timing. They all had another day of panels and interviews ahead of them tomorrow; we will definitely get some new questions now, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, none of the cast of Haven actually appeared at the London May 2016 Comic Con. None of this happened outside of my head. Except for the tiny sofa; that was real. I figured it wouldn’t mind.


End file.
